Falling into pieces
by EverthingsLove
Summary: Being the sister of the famous Winchester bros, AND being a werewolf, I can tell you my life's hard! Read the story of me and my younger brothers. Sisfic. Starts at season 1. First fanfiction, so go easy on me. Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

**Hi. This is a Supernatural fanfic. It begins at season 1 episode 1: Woman in is my first fanfic. This story is being beta'd by my big sister, Thranduil'sWinterCrown, check out some of her fics! She has a really good Hannibal-fic, and just started a Supernatural-fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : The woman in black<strong>

On one night, when Sam and Dean were driving to a bridge, they saw a beast on the car. "Holy shit what's that thing on the car, Sam?" Dean asked.  
>"I Dunno Dean. Let's check it out." Sam said.<br>They saw a girl on the side of the road.  
>"Who are you? And what did you do to my Baby ?" Dean asked.<br>"I have a full name. May I say it?" I said.  
>"Of course. We want it." Dean said.<br>"Okay, my name is Annabel Alexandra Winchester. And i am 28 years old..."  
>"Wait Winchester? Are you family of us?" Sam asked.<br>"What are your names?" I asked.  
>"My name is Samuel Winchester also known as Sam Winchester. And this is Dean Winchester. Also known as Dean Winchester." Said Sam smirking.<p>

"What is your father's name?" I asked.

"Our father's name is John Winchester. Why are you asking about that?" Dean asked.

"Because I think I am your sister." I said.

"But why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and why did you make a scratch on my Baby?" Dean asked.

"Really? You call your car 'Baby'? I was on the run from the woman in white. And I was in search for our father," I said.

"But those scratches you made… I know them. Are you a werewolf?" Dean asked.

"Yeah… Are you scared of me now?" I asked, shyly.

"No. But give me a second to talk with Dean." Sam said.

"Okay. I will wait here." I said.

"Dean, this girl is our sister. And it's too dangerous to let her be alone with other monsters out there. I want her to come with us because she is looking for our farther, too," Sam said.

"But Sam, she's a Werewolf. She'll be fine on her own. And I am the older brother, I take the decisions here. Whether She's our sister or not." Dean said.

"Okay, Annabel, we have made a decision. You're gonna have to search on your own." Dean said.

"Okay. Bye brothers. I'll see you later perhaps ." I said.

Later in the motel room.

"Why are you so mean to our big sister?" Sam asked.

"Sam, she is a werewolf. Hunters and monsters… they do not fit together." Dean said.

"Dean, I hate you for saying that. She is a different monster than the others. She is our big sister and she needs help. She is also looking for our farther," Sam said.

"I hate you more. Because you defend our monster sister." Dean said.

"I don't get you." Sam said.

"Learn to live with it, bitch." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam said.

And then Dean was gone.

Outside were the agents with the owner from the motel to talk about Dean and Sam. Dean immediately called Sam. "Hey Sam leave the room now there are cops here."

When the cops invaded the room, Sam was already gone.

Meanwhile outside, Dean got into trouble.

"Problem, officers?" Dean asked.

"Where's your partner?" the officer asked.

"Partner? What, what partner?" Dean asked.

The officer glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. He heads over there. "Fridges" Dean muttered.

Sam sees him approaching and darts away from the window.

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" the officer asked.

"My boobs." Dean said, grinning.

The officer slams Dean over the hood of the cop car.

"You have the right to remain silent—" The officer said.

Meanwhile, Sam was on his way to the women in white.

Back at Dean, an officer asked: "Do you know this book?"  
>Dean said. "For the third time No. I don't know that book."<p>

" Why is your name here with numbers?" the officer asked.

Before Dean could answer, another officer came in and said: "There's been a bank robbery. Can you come with us?"  
>The agent who talked to Dean: "Do you have to go to the toilet?"<br>Dean said: "No."  
>The agent said, "Ok." And he put the handcuffs around Dean's hand and the chair and left his office. Dean picked up the paper clip which was in the book and used it to take the handcuffs off. He took the book with him. He climbed out the window and he was gone. On the way to Sam, he called him. He said. "Hey Sam, good broadcasting Thank you for saving me."<p>

When the connection was gone and Sam looked at his rearview mirror and saw the women in white sit in the back seat. The woman said: "I want to go home"  
>Sam said, "No, I will not bring you home." Sam left the steering wheel and the car drove itself to the woman's house.<p>

At the women's house.

The car stopped. And the woman said, "I can never go home." Sam tried to get out, but the doors were stuck. The woman was on Sam. She tried to murder him. But just on time, Dean was there and he shoots the woman. The woman disappeared but later she was back and wanted to try it one more time. But Sam pressed the gas pedal and the car drove into the house. Sam could get out. The woman appeared again at the staircase, and shoved the cabinet against Dean and Sam. And when they thought all was lost, Annabel came out and made the woman disappear forever.

She asked: "Hey boys did you miss me?"

Dean said: "If you free us, then I missed you."

Annabel did topple the cabinet. And Dean said, "Sam, if there's a scratch on my car, I'm gonna freaking kill you!" Thankfully there was not a single scratch to be seen.

At the outside of the house Sam said: "So, now that Annabel saved our lives, are you going to change your mind?"

Dean said," Ok ... take her with us. There's only one rule you must know. Sam do you still know it?"

Sam said, "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

Dean said: "That's right, Sammy. Okay, now let's get away from this awful place."  
>And they drove off to the music of Back in Black by ACDC.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. So this is chapter 1. I really want to know what you think! Let me know in the reviews or send me a PM. Bye!<strong>

**-EverthingsLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC.**

**Hi everybody, here is chapter 2 of my fic. Hope you enjoy this story to. This story is a little bit Wincest.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : The forest.<p>

We are at the coffee shop. And Dean was reading the newspaper. He saw an article over 2 missing people.

"They were say at last in the forest a few km's away." Dean said.

"This is interesting ! " Sam said.

"Okay, let's go there." I said.

At the forest with some rangers.

"Okay everyone, let's save our camp here." One of them said.

"Boys by boys. Girl's by girl's. So are the rules." Another of them said.

Later when other people are sleeping. Dean and I are still awake. We are by the campfire talking . I could not sleep.

"Hi, what's the matter?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, just the full moon is on tonight." I said.

"And you feel alright? Not changing or anything?" Dean asked.

"I'm feeling alright Dean. I have totally control over it." I said.

"But you are a werewolf. And a werewolf transforms into the full moon." Dean said.

"But not if you have control over it." I said.

Then came Sam out of the camp. He said:" Hi, where are you talking about?"

"Nothing Sammy. Just go to sleep. We are looking at midnight." Dean said.

" I'm not enable to sleep." Sam said.

"Okay then, I want to show you something." Dean said.

Dean pulls a book out of his jacket.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I think that's dad's journal." Dean said.

"Really? What's in that journal ?" Sam asked.

" In this journal stood everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." Dean said.

"I'm tired I better go to sleep. Bye boys. I see you later." I said.

"Good night sis." Both of them said.

At midnight.

"Okay, it's time for hunting." One of the rangers said.

"Yeah, let's do this." Dean said.

A few m's away they heard a sound.

"What's that sound Ann?" Sam asked.

"I think that's a bear or something…I should better go and look what it is." I said.

"No. Don't go. It's too dangerous out there." Dean said.

"Dean, I'm fine. I am back in a minute." I said.

Then I ran to the sound. And saw a hole in the ground. The hole smells like dirty things.

"That's awful." I said.

"Have you saw anything?" Sam asked when I was back.

"Yeah, and smell a lot of things that you don't like." I said.

"How many km's away?" Dean asked.

"A few km's away." I said.

"Okay, let's go." Sam said.

Later one km away was one of them lost in the woods.

"Where are you? Hello? I am lost here. Help! Help! Aaaaaahhhh!"

And gone was he.

Back at the rest another one asked: "Hi, did someone see Derek?"

"No. Why?" Sam asked.

"Because he is missing." The another one said.

"Oh no! We must save him! All of you rescue the boy. And I will go after the beast." I said.

"But why you? We are a team. We are stronger in a pack you know." Dean said.

"Dean, you have to trust me. I am stronger alone to. I don't need a pack." I said.

"I do not want you to die. You are my older sister. I want to know so much. how you were born …" Dean said.

"But who said that I am going to die. I have to go. I don't want that you are dying to." I said.

"Okay, but can I have a kiss?" Dean asked.

"Yeah sure." I said.

And then I give him a kiss on his lips. After that moment I was gone.

I was running so fast as I could. Then I was in the cave and I said loud:" Hello bitch! Came out! I know what you did. Give me the boy! Are you scared? I'm not afraid of you!"

Then I heard a sound. Someone was screaming. I run immediately to that sound. I saw a boy hang on a rope and a monster who was ready to eat.

I said:" Put the boy down or I kill you."

The monster won't listen. He just did as if nothing was happening.

I said to the boy :"Do not tell this on anybody okay?"

And then I changed in a wolf. I scratched the monster so many times. But he was strong. I was trying to bite. But he slams me off him. I have no idea how to kill him. But why attacking? I have to say he was really strong. He was faster in reacting. I have no chance in winning this battle. But then suddenly I have an idea. I will make him slow. I hear the boys coming.

"Hello monster! You want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!" I said.

The monster came after me when I was running to the forest.

At the forest the monster was tired and I had a chance to bite.

When I bit in the monster's body he was dead.

After I bury the body. Was I searching for the rest. I found them by the cave with Derek.

Dean saw me and he said: "Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I killed the beast." I said.

"that's great!" Dean said.

"How is Derek?" I asked.

"He is fine. Just a few scratches." Dean said.

"Why wanted you a kiss of me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think that I love you." Dean said.

"It can't you know. We are brother and sister. It's too weird." I said

"Let's forgive and forgot. And get the hell out of here." Dean said.

And they drive away with the song: "Fly By Night" by Rush.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, everyone. I know the previous chapter was not good but I hope that this story was better than the previous chapter. If you want more if this. Leave it in the reviews or in a PM. See you next time.<strong>

**-EverythingsLove**


End file.
